kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ayanami
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_FP = +1 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Ayanami Kai |japanesename 1 = 綾波改 |hv 1 = Lăng ba - Những cơn sóng đan chồng lên nhau |id 1 = 017 |rarity 1 = 4 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Ayanami |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 15 (49) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 7 (39) |luck 1 = 12 (49) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 45 (89) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv20 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = - Trống - |slot4 1 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10 |name 2 = Ayanami Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 綾波改二 |hv 2 = Lăng ba - Những cơn sóng đan chồng lên nhau |id 2 = 195 |rarity 2 = 6 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Ayanami |hp 2 = 32 |firepower 2 = 17 (74) |armor 2 = 15 (54) |torpedo 2 = 30 (88) |evasion 2 = 50 (90) |AA 2 = 16 (52) |aircraft 2 = 0 |ASW 2 = 25 (63) |LOS 2 = 13 (49) |luck 2 = 40 (84) |time 2 = Lv70 ( 280 200) |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |slot1 2 = |slot2 2 = |slot3 2 = |slot4 2 = - Khoá - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Báo giờ(Kai Ni) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 綾波、この季節、好きなんです。綾波が進水したのも秋なんですよ。うふふ。 |Fall2015_EN = Em (Ayanami) thích mùa này lắm.Em cũng thích tung tăng trong nước nữa. Ufufu |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = nói với người thứ 3. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Clip = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、司令官！はい！綾波と敷波からのプレゼントです！ケーキもどうぞ！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Commander! Here, it's a present from Ayanami and Shikinami! Have some cake as well! |NewYear2016 = 司令官！新年、明けました！本年も、綾波たちをどうぞよろしくお願いいたします！ |NewYear2016_EN = |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = はい、バレンタインの、チョコレートです。お口に合うといいですが…どうぞっ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Here's a Valentine's chocolate. I hope it suits your tastes... Here you go! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = }} Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Touyama Nao (東山奈央) * Minh họa : Shibafu (しばふ) Thông tin bên lề *Bị đánh chìm bởi [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Washington_(BB-56) USS Washington (BB-56)] vào ngày 15/11/1942 tại 9°10′S 159°52′E. *Vào lúc bắt đầu Thế chiến thứ 2, Ayanami cùng Fubuki-class kiểu 1 và 2 (trừ Akatsuki-class) đều chiến đấu dưới quyền chỉ huy của Sendai. *Trong game, Ayanami là tàu chị cả của lớp Ayanami nhưng trong một số trường hợp khác, cô lại được coi là con tàu thứ 11 của lớp Fubuki. Cô là tàu đầu tiên của lớp Fubuki kiểu mới (gồm lớp Fubuki, lớp Ayanami và lớp Akatsuki) với tháp pháo được cải tiến, cho phép tầm bắn được nâng lên tới 75 độ. Khi được giới thiệu, lớp Ayanami là một trong những lớp tàu khu trục mạnh mẽ nhất thế giới, cùng với lớp Fubuki và Akatsuki. *Xác tàu được phát hiện vào năm 1992 bởi tiến sĩ Robert Ballard, ở độ sâu khoảng 700-800 mét dưới biển và bị vỡ làm đôi. *Kai Ni của Ayanami thể hiện cô trong nhiệm vụ cuối cùng của mình - một trận dạ chiến mà trong đó cô trở thành một trong ba gọng kìm của cuộc tấn công (gồm cô, một tuần dương hạm hạng nhẹ và nhiều khu trục hạm khác), đánh chìm (hoặc giúp những tàu khác đánh chìm) 3 khu trục hạm, làm hư hỏng nặng khu trục hạm thứ 4, và hỗ trợ Kirishima giao chiến với thiết giáp hạm USS South Dakota. *Có Kai Ni vào ngày 20/06/2014. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia Khu trục hạm Ayanami zh:綾波en: es: pt: Category:Tàu có nâng cấp lần 2